


I'm A Bit Tied Up At The Moment

by tangledlaces (dinnie)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Sexual Content, Ties & Cravats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinnie/pseuds/tangledlaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A gift fic for dancingdalek (also knowns as ItsTeatimeSomewhere on Ao3) on Tumblr for the exchange on http://johnlockchallenges.tumblr.com.</p>
<p>Dancingdalek requested for ties, and some fluff or hurt/comfort.</p>
<p>I do hope you will like it. I had fun writing it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'm A Bit Tied Up At The Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsTeatimeSomewhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTeatimeSomewhere/gifts).



> A gift fic for dancingdalek (also knowns as ItsTeatimeSomewhere on Ao3) on Tumblr for the exchange on http://johnlockchallenges.tumblr.com.
> 
> Dancingdalek requested for ties, and some fluff or hurt/comfort.
> 
> I do hope you will like it. I had fun writing it.

Sherlock Holmes leaned back and tried to relax his bound wrists against the headboard as he gazed up at the man who was currently letting out labored breaths, lowering and lifting himself. The brows of John Watson furrowed as he concentrated in impaling his arse with Sherlock’s long, thick cock, his own prick pointed upwards, untouched, between their sweat-slickened bodies.  
  
 _It had been a long day, starting with their return from Harry’s second wedding and returning to the flat. Sherlock had thought that John would be heading off for a shower and a nap as he has been awake since six in the morning with his best man duties. He thought wrong. The minute the door closed to their flat, the detective was pressed up against it as John Watson assaulted his mouth with his own and every other sense with it. Within minutes of urgent kisses, John have had his thigh rubbing against Sherlock’s erection, which was catching up once he realised what was going on. Sherlock was still new at this, considering that he was practically a virgin before that fateful night when he returned from the dead to tell John that he loved him. John had been angry with him then and for a long while after, but upon learning that he was to be Sherlock’s first, the doctor calmed down. John made sure that Sherlock was ready for every touch. Tenderly, he had taken the tip of Sherlock’s sensitive cock into his mouth and sucked at him languidly. When the inevitable climax happened, John swallowed the cum and held Sherlock as he recovered from his first orgasm._  
  
Sherlock was lost in memories but was broken out of it by John tightening his arse around him on purpose. He groaned against the gag, wishing that he could provide John with some form of relief but his hands were tied. Literally. Sherlock did not complain as this was his idea and he would never hear the end of it if he did.  
  
 _It had started out innocently enough, asking John to muffle his when he took Sherlock from behind. It progressed the next day to a wet-from-the- shower Sherlock being forbidden from moving while John licked the water droplets away with his tongue, one patch of skin at a time. John had used his tongue on Sherlock’s entire body but deliberately avoided his cock. As John traced his tongue around the detective’s balls, the begging started. Sherlock broke the silence and started making incoherent promises about “doing anything you want” if he would just be touched where he wants it the most. The doctor, deciding that he would reward Sherlock for resisting this long, gave in and gripped his cock firmly, squeezing just a little. The relief after the drought of touches was heaven, it took exactly five strokes of John’s callused palms and Sherlock came with a cry of choked pleasure._  
  
John’s fingers twitched against Sherlock’s shoulders, bringing him back to the present. It was taking all of Sherlock’s willpower to keep himself from coming. After all, Sherlock had promised John that if he could be tied up, he would try as best as he can to avoid coming before John did. The condition that John gave was that Sherlock would have to make him come without touching his cock. The punishment for non-fulfilment was a spanking with a instrument of Sherlock’s own choosing. Eyeing the riding crop at the foot of the bed, Sherlock imagined being laid over John’s lap, cock twitching and being spanked hard. This mental image brought him closer to the edge and he groaned, trying his best to rein his climax in.  
  
As if hearing his thoughts, John lifted himself, almost clean off Sherlock’s cock, and then slamming himself abruptly downwards, hitting his own prostate over and over again. Sherlock gasped as the sensation of filling John’s tight ass violently over and over. Helplessly, Sherlock’ saw bright white and exploded with hot come inside his John. Coming down from it, he gazed in post-orgasmic amazement as John’s cock shot white spurts between them, with some landing on Sherlock’s chest. Collapsing against each other, the two men panted and after several minutes, tried to steady their breathing.  
  
John was the first to speak, his eyes looked tired but the glint of mischief was present, and it caused Sherlock’s slowing heart rate to speed up again. Wincing, John lifted himselt off Sherlock’s softening prick.  
  
“You broke the rule. You know the punishment, Sherlock.”  
  
“Untie me, John.”  
  
As always, John was eager to comply, he undid the knots that held Sherlock’s wrists to the iron posts in the headboard and rolled the now crumpled tie in a ball. He wiped at his leaking ass with it, much to Sherlock’s delight.  
  
Smirking, he raised his eyes to John and said. “That was my one and only tie.”  
  


\----------

  
Sherlock went through the whole of the next two days in one of Lestrade’s cold cases that turned up hot leads again, and by the time he was done solving it, he thought John would have forgotten about the punishment.  
  
That is, until he reached home and saw his flatmate sitting on his couch in front of a coffee table that was draped in ties, it was like Harrod’s had upended their entire collection in their flat. When finally, Sherlock looked at John, there was a grin on his face that said “oh yes, we both know what’s going to happen”.  
  
“As I recalled, Sherlock, you said that your only tie was ruined. So I bought some. It should last us for a while.“  
  



End file.
